Flight 815
by lostfan234
Summary: Flight 815 has crashed on a mysterious island. The 48 survivors must work together to survive. Very weird things happen and now they know this is no ordinary island.


Chapter 1: The Crash

The first sense that reached Kate was the noise. The sound of rustling, like an engine, except it was much louder than before. It sounded frightening and odd. And there was that smell in the wind, whipping against her face. It smelled like something burning, like rubber, metal, and leather. It was disgusting.

Kate's brown eyes snapped open. She was lying in the warm sand, in the middle of a plane wreckage. Flying pieces of metal surrounded her. A great tragedy was on display. People running and screaming, the awful noise. It was a plane crash. Kate really hadn't remembered anything except for being on a plane to Los Angeles, and then the back of the plane was whipping off. Then the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground.

Kate sat up and looked over to her leg. It was bleeding horribly and the pain stung through her body. But she managed to get up.

Nearly a few yards away was the middle part of the fuselage plowed into the sand. Sparks were flying everywhere from the engine. A man walked past Kate, right by the massive engine and got sucked into it. As soon as he hit the blades, the whole engine exploded, shooting up pieces of debris.

More people screamed. Kate came over to a man with a piece of metal stuck hard into his side. She didn't know what to do. The man was bleeding hard. She spotted a woman near her. She had on a shirt with a small sweat-jacket.

"Excuse me," Kate called, getting the woman's attention. "May I please have your jacket," Kate asked. "What?" The woman said over the loud noises around her. Kate repeated herself. "Your jacket, may I have it." The woman looked confused for a moment but handed her the jacket anyway.

Kate took it from her and thanked her. She quickly put it at the man's side, trying to soak up all the blood. This wasn't doing much help. She needed to find a doctor to help. Kate noticed the woman was still at her side, crouching down.

"What's your name?" Kate asked her. "Shannon," the woman replied. "Oh. I'm Kate," Kate said. "Do you know if there was a doctor on board?" Kate asked Shannon. "Yes, I believe so. I think he is over there," Shannon told her, pointing over to the right, near a big piece of the plane.

Kate told Shannon to stay with the man. Then, Kate sprinted over to where Shannon had pointed out. There were many people, mostly injured people, sprawled around on the sand. There was a man about in his 30's, trying to help everyone. "Hello," she said to the unfamiliar man. "Are you the doctor?" "Yes," the man said and turned to her. "My name is Jack. Do you need help with something?" He said. He seemed panicked. "Yes," Kate replied. "There's a man over there. He has a big piece of metal stuck in his side. He's terribly bleeding." "Lead me to him," Jack instructed Kate.

Kate led him over to where Shannon was still watching the man, and holding his hand, with tears in her eyes. Jack quickly removed the jacket. The look on his faced was disappointed.

"He's going to die soon of eternal bleeding. There is really nothing I can do. I'm sorry," Jack said. All of the sudden, we heard a screeching noise. It was one of the plane's wings, about to fall hard onto the sand. We looked further down, and there was a blonde pregnant lady and a young, heavy man right where it was about to fall.

"Get out of the way!" Jack yelled as the piece was about to fall. He ran over to them and literally shoved them onto the sand where they would be safe from the falling wing. The piece of metal finally crashed and made an explosion, similar to the one that engine had caused. Sparks were sent flying everywhere.

The three let out a sigh or relief that they weren't hurt. "What are your names?" Jack asked the two. "Hugo Reyes," The man said. "Claire Littleton," The pregnant woman said. "Okay," Jack told them, "I have one request of you." Jack paused. "Just keep yourselves safe."


End file.
